


Marvel descendeants Au

by Rebel51



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel51/pseuds/Rebel51
Summary: Descendants Au tell how I can make it better I want to give you the best story ever





	1. Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or Descendants they are owned by Disney.

Tony and pepper had gotten married in front of all the other superhero's. They had made a decision to put away all of the bad people into an isolated island. They had a kid named Peter who was about to turn sixteen. Pepper and Tony had been appointed the king and Queen status and, everyone else just lived happily ever after except the bad guys of course, but this was about to change as Peter would succeed his dad in his royal duties.

"I can't believe it's your turn to take on the mantel son it's too soon" Tony said. "His 16 Tony he will do a perfectly good job at being King" Pepper told him. "Yeah and, I didn't turn my life around until I was Forty Three" Tony answered. "That's not true Tony you were already a great man. Plus on the Brightside Peter has you as a father to give him guidance when he needs it." Pepper said.

"Son how do you feel." Tony said. "Anxious, Excited I mean it's a lot of responsibility" Peter answered his father earnestly. "I know son but, me and your Father will be with you the whole way." Pepper answered her son and, looked at Tony who smiled while nodding his head.

"I actually have decided on my first official proclamation I have decided that we bring in children from Ryker's Island we have abandoned them and, I want to help them" Peter said confidently. "OPeter their the children of the worst villain's we can't just let their crimes go unpunished." Tony answered. 

"Before we continue do you now who you want to bring over who are their parent's?" Pepper asked. " Malekith, Yellow Jacket, Ronan and he paused for a second and, Red Skull" Pieter answered. "Red Skull. Tony yelled "His the worst one and, you want to bring his child over" Tony answered. "Dad the children are not responsible for their Parents actions." Peter answered

"Tony it's ok" Pepper said soothing her husband. " Tony was going to reply but, decided against it he turned around and, walked away so he could calm down. Peter looked a bit crestfallen "Don't worry your father will come around he just needs time your doing great." Pepper said smiling. Peter looked out the window to the Island.

In the Island Crimson was spray painting a silhouette of his Father onto the brick wall with the words "Hail Hydra" on it. "Hey you done yet i'm getting bored." Roan said. Crimson looked at him glaring when are you not bored" Crimson asked him. "Never actually" Roan said smirking. "Go find the girls so we can get the day" Crimson told him. Roan got up unenthusiastically and, walked away.

Roan had gotten there with the girls and, they started the day they would just go around split up steal anything they could find like everyday. They didn't have much to do since they had no Wi-Fi it was a day like all others. Until Crimson's Father had come out with his minions.

They were taken to Red skulls castle where Ronan, Yellow Jacket and Malekith were already waiting. You Four have been selected to go to school in New York. Red Skull said. "I don't want to go to a place that has sunshine" Crimson said grimacing. "Or cute girls" Roan said. Crimson glared at him. Roan stopped smirking and, went back to his spot. "I don't do dresses or pretty colors" Vespa said. Yellow jacket looked at his daughter and, told her to stand next to him. "Yeah and, dad says they don't like elves' in New York so i'm good here" Melanie says

"I can't have my Duaghter going to New York who else will beat anyone acting up in my bar" Yellow Jacket said. "I would miss my Melanie to much I won't have anyone to clean the house or steal things for me" Malekith said. "I don't think it would be so bad to go after all". Melanie said.

"Just make sure everyone fears you" Ronan said to his son. "Red skull growled at them what is wrong with everyone we used to be the most feared people in the world. I have been kept from my revenge for a long time. Don't you want revenge on the Peter quill, Gamora and Drax with their talking tree and, raccoon or, Or hank Pym and his successor Scott Lang an, let's not forget Thor and, his brother Loki Red skull told him. I will get my revenge on Steve Rogers Red skull answered.

"Crimson come over here" Red Skull called his son over "Yeah Dad" Crimson asked "We will get are happy ever after" Red skull said to him. "I just need you four to get Loki Scepter and, Take down the barrier". Red skull told them before he could say another word a car horn rang and, the kids ran out of the room. Crimson was the last one to get there and, looked up at his father before he got in the car.

Crimson was messing with everything trying to find out what every button did. Vespa and Melanie were grabbing candy by the handfuls and, shoving it into their mouth. Ronan just looked at everything grabbing a gumball and, chewing on it.

They saw the barrier open and, a giant bridge forming bridging from the Island to New York. The drive was a short one and. the car had pulled up in front of the school. Peter was waiting for them in the front of the school. Loki walks up to them once they get out of the Car. "Hello welcome to avengers Prep we are very glad that you could join us I am Loki Luafeyson" Loki introduced himself. "The Loki. Like god of Mischief and Lies Loki" Crimson asked "That's right" Loki answered. "That's great I always thought you were stronger then your brother I mean you even have your scepter" Crimson gushed. "Thank You" Loki answered "I of course am the headmaster of the school and, everything you will need is right here" Loki said extending his arms as if showing off the school. "Loki's phone rang oh seems as if I have to go I am terribly sorry" Loki said as he walked away

Peter stepped up "Hi i'm Peter" Peter was going to continue but got interrupted "Prince Peter and future king". "This is Justice" Peter said gesturing to the boy next to him. "His boyfriend right Pete" Justice said holding Peters hand. Peter just laughed awkwardly. "It is nice to have you all here"Peter said shaking hand's with all of them Lingering a little to long with Crimson. " I hope that both sides can start to join together and we can put all our problems behind us." Peter said

"You could show us were are dorms are" Crimson said. "Didn't like my speech" Peter said playfully pouting. "Just a little to over the top" Crimson replied smiling and Peter laughed "Fair enough next time I will reel it in." Peter said. Crimson laughed at that "Make sure you do" Crimson said. "Your red skulls son right I don't blame you for your father brainwashing my Dad and causing my father to lay frozen for 70 years. My parents are Steve Rogers and Bucky Berne's. Justice said smiling. "Yeah and I don't blame your parents for my father being trapped in a wormhole cursed to look after the soul stone" Crimson said. "Good I hope we don't have any problems justice said.

Peter awkwardly smiled "How about I show you around" Peter asked Justice grabbed Peter by the hand "So this is Avengers prep my father thought it would be better if all kids could share one school. We wanted everyone to be included." Peter said smiling. "So everyone here is a superhero with superpowers like with suits and scepters." Crimson asked "Well yes, but no one uses there superpowers or suits anymore it's not really necessary anymore" Peter answered

" Zen why don't you come down here and, help them with their schedules and dorms" Peter asked. "Yeah of course" Zen answered. "Ok so if you need anything just ask " Peter was looking directly at crimson but, got interrupted once more. "Ask Zen if you need anything ask Zen" Justice told them smiling. He grabbed Peter and walked down the hall. "Hi Im Zen Bruce Banners daughter as in Hulk" Zen told them. "Hi i am Roan Son of Ronan" Roan said smiling. "So I have Your schedules with me I put everything you need History of superhero's, Safety classes and beginning in goodness" Zen said. "That's great how about we head to our dorms now" Vespa said rushing up the stairs. " Your dorms are the other way" Zen said.

Once it was dark out the girls walked into the boys dorm. " Why don't we figure out where the Scepter is" Crimson said. "Actually I have I was able to get into this laptop Which I took and was able to find the wand in a museum not far from here" She said. "What are we sitting here for lets go." Crimson said getting up. They ran out of the dorms and, started to head for the museum where they knew that Loki's scepter was.

They reached the museum where all the artifacts were being kept. "Now what this place is huge how are we supposed to find it" Roan said. "I got this" Melanie said. As she chanted a few words and a dark mist had ran all over the museum at a high speed. the Mist had come back "Follow me" Melanie said as she followed the mist. The Mist had lead them through the villain exhibit where they had statues of all the villains. The four statues were of there parents. They stopped to look but quickly left crimson stayed to look at his fathers statue.

"Hey we found the scepter let's go" Roan said. Roan wanted to get his hands on the Sceptre so quickly he went to grab it but, the force field had stopped him and, the alarm had sounded at a high blast sound. They had failed there first attempt to get the scepter and for Crimson to say he wasn't angry would be a lie. Vespa had stayed behind to deactivate the alarm and act as if it was just a malfunction. However now they had to act as if they didn't just try to still the scepter and they had to go to school the next day.


	2. Clubs and sports walk

"Honey, Sweetie, my little spider I know you have a big heart but, I don't their here to make friends, bake cookies or sing songs around the campfire." Justice said putting a fake smile on his face. "Please Justice just give them a chance they might surprise you." Peter said hoping his boyfriend would just let it go. "I will petey but, please just don't get your hopes up I don't want you to think anything is your fault." Justice said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"So did he come to his senses having them here is not a good idea" Astro told his friend. "No say's we need to give them a chance but, I don't buy their little act we need to keep a close eye on the. I don't want pete to think anything that happens is his fault I care too much" Justice told Astro.. Justice walked away and Astro followed closed to him.

"Hello it is nice that all off you have gotten to class on time." Loki said as the 4 villain kids walked in. The children took their seats Crimson sat with Roan and, Vespa sat next to Melanie. Crimson took out a pen and paper and started to draw. "Welcome to your good deeds class where I will give you hypothetical questions to give you all an idea of how to be good." Loki said smiling. Loki didn't think this class was necessary but, Tony insisted on it and, Loki had no other choice but to go with it.

"Question 1 "You see someone stealing do A. Leave them to it, B. Join them in stealing, C. Call the proper authorities" Loki said waiting for someone to raise there hands. Roan raises his hand well the others just look on. "Yes Roan" Loki said pointing to the boy. "A. Leave them to it." Roan said proudly. "No that is incorrect" Loki said. He looked at Crimson who was not paying attention. "Crimson care to give it a try" Loki said. "C. Call the proper authorities" Crimson said. "Good" Loki said.

A girl walked into the room and, didn't even bat an eye at the four kids seating down. "I'm glad you were able to make it everybody this is my daughter Trick she is here because I asked her to talk to all of you about the club and, sports walk. She is head of the activities committee and, this could be a good way for all of you to find something that interest you." Loki Told them.

"Yes hello im Trick as my dad, already told you. We will be having a club and sports walk after classes are over it will last from three to five. There are many different clubs so I hope to see all of you there and, so get out there find something you would like to join." Trick said excitedly. "Thank you daughter for the insight I expect to see you all there as well" Loki said. The bell rung and, the four kids jumped out of their seats.

Peter had gotten out of class as well and, noticed crimson was by his locker "Crimson so how is your first day going." Peter asked. "Could be worse I mean I so love learning basic goodness skills." Crimson joked. "Well I hope your excited for the club and sports walk. You should join the art club." Peter suggested. "Yeah maybe or not. "Crimson said and, Peter laughed at that. "I will see you around right" Peter asked hopefulness in his voice. "Maybe" Crimson said. He left and, Peter stared after him.

The end of the day had come and the club and sports walk had started it was set in the gardens of the school. "Hello students welcome I hope each of you can find something that interest you. I hope to see all of your names at least on one sign up sheet." Loki told them.

"Okay Petey I have to go to my stand so I will see you later" Justice said smiling and walking off. Peter went back to the football stand he was the captain so he pretty much had to do this. Crimson and Roan had started walking around and Vespa and Melanie had separated from them going the opposite way.

"What's a computer club" Vespa asked the girl who was in the booth. "We practice software on computers., Learn to use different programs and, pretty much have fun with computers. The girl said. "Cool" Vespa said she grabbed a pen and, signed her name up. "Vespa Cross your Yellow jackets daughter" The girl asked. "Yeah you have a problem with that" Vespa asked. "Off course not I'm Lyn Cho my mothers Helen Cho". The girl said introducing herself.

Crimson was walking around mindlessly Peter notices him "Hey Astro can you watch the Booth" Peter ask his friend. "Sure no problem" Astro says while playing some game on his phone. Peter walks up to Crimson. "Hey" Peter says "Hey too you" Crimson say's. "Come with me" Peter say's grabbing Crimson's hand and, taking him away. Astro looks up from his phone long enough to see them leave.

Astro run's up to the cheerleading booth "Hey Justice" Astro say's yelling. "Give me a second. Yeah you will love being on the squad I promise." Justice said. "It's important" Astro said louder. "Fine Barton get over her look after the booth" Justice told his friend. "Fine i'm going" the girl said. "What is it" Justice asked exasperated. "Peter just left" Astro said. "So what it's no big deal" Justice told him. "With Crimson". "This got Justice riled up. "What the hell where are they." Justice asked.. "That's the thing I don't know" Astro said

"Here we go" Peter said. Crimson looked up at the booth sign "Art Club" Crimson said. " Yes I mean you like to draw don't you so why not join an art club." Peter said grinning. "I already told you Peter I don't join clubs" Crimson told him. "You should though I mean your art skills are amazing" Peter told him. Crimson looked at Peter "I mean I could try". "That's the spirit." Peter said feeling giddy. Crimson grabbed the pen and signed his name up.

They were heading back when peter grabbed Crimson again and, lead him to a booth with the sign reading "Baking Club" "Hi Peter and, friend" Skye said. "Hi Skye how was your trip to asgard" Peter asked her. "It was amazing My dad taught me how to fight and, I was able to hold Mjolnir" Skye gushed. "That's amazing" Peter said smiling at the girl. "Oh here I just brought this cupcakes out why don't both of you have one" Rayne said handing them both a cupcake. Crimson looked at the treat confused it had some sort of swirl on top. "Peter noticed him just staring at the cupcake. "Just take a bite like this" Peter said taking a bite out of his cupcake. Crimson Followed his Example and, got some frosting on his nose. Peter laughed and quickly wiped it off his face Peter licked the frosting of his finger.

Justice had finally found Peter and, saw when Peter had licked the frosting of his finger. "Peter, My little spider " Justice said looking at Peter a bit annoyed. "Justice glad your here you need to try this cupcakes" Peter told his boyfriend smiling. Rayne quickly picked up a cupcake and, offered it to Justice. Justice quickly waved off the Pastry " No thank you". "Pete can we talk in private" Justice asked Peter. "Yeah sure" Peter said "I'll be back ok" Peter said looking at Crimson. Crimson just nodded his head as Peter and, Justice walked away Justice gave a quick glare to Crimson. Crimson just rolled his eye's at the boy.

Rayne not wanting there to be an awkward silence begins to talk "Are you ready for the coronation" Rayne asked. "Are we allowed to go" Crimson asked. "Of course It's a school event everyone's going" Rayne said. "Are we going to be in the front row." Crimson asked. "No the only people in front will be the Avengers and Peter's partner" Rayne told Crimson. "Will Loki be there" Crimson asked as neutral as possible. "Of course his the one inducting Peter My dad said Loki will have his scepter with him I have never seen it in person but I hear it's amazing." Rayne said excitedly

"Peter I miss you" Justice said. "What do you mean we see each other all the time" Peter said. "Yeah but, not as much" you have been spending more time with them" Justice said. "Justice I have too make sure they are adjusting" Peter said. "Fine just please if something is going on tell me" Justice said. "Of course babe" Peter said.

Crimson had ran off looking for his friends. :Where have you guy's been" Crimson said. "We were looking around and, we joined clubs" Vespa said excitedly. "Well I know your having fun and, everything but, I found an in on getting Loki's scepter." Crimson said smirking,


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's the in" Roan asked. "We all get to go to Peter's coronation and, Peter's significant other get's to be front row." Crimson said. "So Justice" Roan said. "No there has to be a way to get Peter to be in love with me" Crimson said. "Well my father told me about a love potion but we need to get some ingredients' first." Melanie told her friends.

Peter had gotten back from talking to Justice and, was heading back to where he left Crimson however, Crimson was no longer there. "Rayne have you seen Crimson No sorry I mean he just ran off I don't know where though" Rayne told Peter. That's Fine Thank you" Peter said.

The kids had finished getting the ingredients Two days and, went to the kitchen to cook it. "An ounce of Red Wine, Cinnamon and a handful of Rose Petals." Melanie said as she began to stir the ingredients of the love potion into a concoction. "Pass me a Bottle Melanie said. Roan quickly spilled a water bottle in the sink and gave Melanie the bottle. Melanie poured it into the bottle and, gave it to crimson. "Make him drink this and, make sure your the first person he say's after drinking this." Melanie told Him

The next day in school peter showed up next to Crimsons locker. "Hey I missed you yesterday didn't know where you went." Peter told him. "Oh yeah sorry we had homework to do so we left early" Crimson responded. "That's Ok" Peter said. "I got you this as an apology though" Crimson said presenting the Bottle to Peter. "Oh I'm sorry I can't we have our first football game. today can't have a heavy stomach." Peter said explain. "It's fine can't trust the kid's from Rikers Island could have poison or something I get it." Crimson said opening the bottle and, moving it closer to his mouth. "No I'll drink it look" Peter snatches the bottle from Crimsons hand and drink's half of the bottle in one go.

"So what did you think" Crimson said. " It was delicious. Also have your eyes always been that Blue" Peter ask. "So how are you felling" Roan asked. "I feel like going to the nearest rooftop and, Yelling out Your name" Peter said almost running off. However Roan caught him just in time "So I'm guessing the potion worked." Roan said. Crimson Smiled. "Why don't you go see the game" Roan Told Crimson. "Yeah of course" Crimson told him. "Peter didn't move and Roan dragged him along 

It was time for the football game and the whole school was there the Avengers academy was facing off against Xavier's school for mutants. Roan was one of the strongest players avengers acdemy had and, him and Peter worked perfectly in sink and, quickly scored a touchdown. Astro had the ball and, was getting surrounded the only person open was Roan but, Astro ignored him and, kept going. Getting Tackeled by Wolverines son was not a fun thing. Roan was seething angry "what the hell was that I was open" Roan said. "Yeah well I didn't see you" Astro said. "Bullshit you didn't see them." Roan yelled back.

Astro pushed Roan and, Roan started yelling at Astro the coach quickly separated them and told Astro to sit in the bench that he was done for the day. Astro pissed off walked away and, sat on the bench. Roan was able to score the winning touchdown with assist from Peter. Everyone was cheering and Justice went to hug Peter. "You did a good job babe" Justice said.

While The crowd was cheering very loudly. Peter had grabbed a Microphone that he had asked the Av club put out during the game. "I Have an announcement" Peter said. Everyone quieted down listening to Peter. "I am in love with Crimson." Everybody gasped. While Crimson smiled and Vespa looked at her friend and, nudged him. Justice was distraught he didn't know what to do he was Sad he was angry he was everything in between. "I'm taking Crimson as my date to coronation" Peter exclaimed. Everyone cheered for Peter and Crimson. Peter walked up into the stands and, kissed Crimson. Peter took off his jersy and, Gave to Crimson.

Astro was not paying attention he looked straight at Justice and, saw the distraught look on his friends face. He got up and, walked up to the boy. "Screw him if he doesn't know how good off a catch you are then it's on him." Astro said. Justice was trying to hold the tears back. "We have been together since we where 10 I can't just forget that." Justice said. Astro felt bad for his friend. Justice quickly grabbed Astro's hand and, dragged him to the Bleachers. "That's fine Astro's my boyfriend now." Justice Told them. Peter didn't even react which made Justice storm off. Astro followed his friend.. Boyfriend he didn't even know now.

It was time for another class of good deeds class and, he couldn't wait Not. Crimson didn't really mind. It was just dumb that they decided a class would teach them how to be good. When they entered the class Loki look excited he looked happy. "What's up Teach" Crimson asked. "All of you have been doing good and, I am glad that you all have joined a club or sport." Loki said. "So In honor of all your hard work I have actually gotten in touch with your parents since they wont be able to come for family day" Loki said. "What's family day" Melanie asked. "So in three day's time we will be having a small event in the gardens everyone's parents will be there and, we will have games and, food. So even though your parents won't be there it wood be good if you went." Loki told them.

Loki went to turn on the monitor and, connect the call. "Hello can you here me." Red skull said. "Yes we can hear you" Loki responded. "Loki it's been a while still enjoying being in your brother's shadow I see" Red Skull said. "I am not in my brother's shadow. Loki looks at the kids I am not in my brothers shadow." Loki says pacing off. "So my son when will I see you." Red Skull ask. "Peter's Coronation is in two weeks so soon after." Crimson. "I really want to see you are you sure it can't be sooner." Red skull asked. "I will see what we can do" Crimson said. "Good" Red Skull said. "So how is my daughter" Darren Cross asked. "I'm fine dad." Vespa responded. "Good I like to hear it." Daren cross told his daughter. "So how's my son are you respected." Ronan asked. "I'm on the football team." Roan said. "Football you should be making others fear you." Ronan said. "Yes because that worked so well for you." Melekith said. Ronan and, Malekith started to argue. As Darren Cross laughed in the background. "Red Skull quickly quieted them down "I hope to see you soon." Red Skull reminded and turned off the screen.

"Loki looked at them sadness in his eyes "I'm sorry" Loki said. "It's fine were used to it" Melanie said. "You can have the rest of class off" Loki told them the four of them just walked out of the room. "So what do we do" Roan asked. We steal the scepter or disappoint our parents and, never show our faces ever again." Crimson said. "So no pressure right" Vespa said. "Yeah no Pressure" Crimson said back.


End file.
